swimmerssurvivor4fandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Tenerelli
Natalie Tenerelli 'is a contestant from [[SS5|'SS5: Guatemala]]' '''and [[SS6: South Pacific|'SS6:' '''South Pacific']]. Natalie entered SS5 as a new player and fan of the show. She remained quiet and observant during the pre merge, however, at the merge, an edgier and more critical side of Natalie began to reveal itself. Her comments have earned her as many haters as they have earned her diehard fans. Her polarizing personality makes her one of the biggest characters in the show's history. Profile Natalie competed on SS5, being one of the 9 "newbies" players playing with 9 "second chances". She placed 5th out of 18 survivors. She was then cast as an "All Star" and returned for SS6 with 19 other All Star competitors. SS5 Natalie began the game on the Yaxhá tribe consisting of 5 returning players and 4 new players. As soon as the tribes were divided Tyson Apostol and Julia Landauer went to form opposing alliances as Tyson was after Julia and Julia was after Tyson, Brenda Lowe decided to form a majority alliance with Natalie, Lex van den Berghe, Gervase Peterson, Stephenie LaGrossa and Laura Alexander to get the both of them out to have a more united tribe. She then formed a sub-alliance within the Yaxhá alliance between Natalie, Gervase and Stephenie. Unbeknownst to Brenda, the noobies of the tribe had already made an alliance. Yahxá proved to be strong after winning the first challenge of the season. However, they lost the next challenge due to David Murphy's inactivity and David was voted out in a unanimous vote. Yaxhá then went on to win two more immunity challenges. At the Final 14, Yaxhá lost immunity and Julia did the stupidest thing she could do. She framed Natalie for having an idol which she did not, which caused drama at camp. Julia was then voted out in a 7-2 vote. Yaxhá then went on to win the rest of the immunity challenges up until the merge. At merge, it was apparent that the Yaxha alliance had the majority opposed to their Nakum rivals at a 7-5 advantage. After the immunity challenge in which Brenda won, Natalie, Lex and Stephenie campaigned to get Candice out, but it no use as Yaxha teamed up with Nakum to vote out Tom Westman in a 11-1 vote. After that Laura won immunity and the plan was to vote out Candice. However Tyson and Laura flipped to the opposing Nakum alliance and voted for Brenda with Laura using her idol on Candice Woodcock making the vote 5*-5-1, resulting in Brenda's demise. This also resulted in the now Yaxha minority. At the next challenge, Stephenie pulled out a win and the Yaxha alliance was able to convince Nick Stanbury and Natalie was able to convince Danni Boatwright to flip to their alliance to get out Fabio Birza which ultimately worked. This then lead to an infamous moment where Natalie called out reneged alliance member Laura for causing Brenda's elimination, which caused an uproar of comments of love and hate from viewers and contestants alike. Natalie claimed the next individual immunity, but Danni and Nick flipped back to their original alliance and Natalie's hugest ally and supporter, Stephenie went home. Now down to 3 members, Natalie knew her chances of staying past the next round were very slim. She decided to try to make drama by having a "faux breakdown" with Tyson and insulting Danni and her game. Natalie pleaded to the other tribe to vote her out, with the intention of Lex using the idol on her (the other alliance was still figuring out who had it). This proved stupid when Lex told Natalie he wouldn't use the idol on her. Lucky for Natalie, Gervase was voted out instead with Natalie casting her vote for Gervase as she assumed the other tribe would split the votes incase of an idol play, which they did not. Natalie then bonded and teamed up with the opposing tribe to get Tyson out which worked and then teamed up with them again to get Laura out. At the final 5 tribal, Natalie was blindsided in a 3-2 vote as she was an apparent jury threat, which caused an uproar from all viewers of the show as Natalie was the fan favorite of the season. Natalie was undecided on who to vote for: Nick, based on the fact that he did nothing all game or Candice, the person that Natalie liked the most of out of the Nakum tribe but had talked trash about Natalie behind her back. Natalie's jury question was the question that settled who got her vote: "Whoever compliments me wins my vote." ''It was more of a statement, but nevertheless Candice answered the jury question without effectively kissing Natalie's ass unlike Nick, getting her jury vote and winning in a 9-0 vote. Voting History SS6 N/A Voting History Trivia *Natalie actually got bored editing her page so most of the things she did in her seasons are '''NOT LISTED '''as Natalie got tired of typing *Episode 11 of SS5 called "''Controversial" was named after Natalie (Apart of a challenge essay where Danni said Natalie was a "controversial queen") *Natalie was the last remaining noob from Yaxha in the game *Natalie was the last remaining female from Yaxha in the game *Got into a '''LOT '''of altercations on SS5, but won all of her fights *The most controversial and talked about contestant on SS5 *Natalie was asked by Swimmer to audition for the show via her tengaged account and had only watched 4 episodes of SS4 before applying for the show, but had showed interest in *Natalie was closest with Stephenie during and after the show.